


[Podfic] circumstances | written by ilet

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Winta knows Mandalorian armor when she sees it.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Leia Organa, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] circumstances | written by ilet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [circumstances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702517) by [ilet (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ilet). 



> Recorded for the Week #1 VoiceTeam 2020 challenge: simulpods. You can also listen to recordings of this fic by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990878) and [ litrapod](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034147).

Art by reena-jenkins 

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/pv4m2hwx7rfm5jq/Circumstances.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 6MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:09:38 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
